


Eventual Endings

by Mewwy



Series: Codas for Season 3 [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Coda 3.05, M/M, break-up, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewwy/pseuds/Mewwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is more than time that Steve explained things to Catherine.<br/>Coda for 3.05</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eventual Endings

Steve placed a sleeping Grace into the back of the Camaro and she begrudgingly woke up to give his cheek a kiss and went back to sleep. Smiling brightly he moved out of and around the car leaning next to Danny on the drivers side. "Grace is adorable." Steve confessed.

"You have lipstick on your face." It was said quietly. After the forced cuddling, which Steve didn't mind a bit, Steve was happy to have his family, sure he had been trying to watch Chucky, but he was trying more to avoid Cath. Looks like it didn't work!

"Shit." Steve quickly wiped around his mouth. "Danny," he groaned out in apology.

"Don't. It was hard enough sitting next to you and feeling like a happy little family. However, you really need to talk to her." 

Steve crowded Danny toward the car door and placed his hands on each side of Danny, "Danny." Steve pleaded.

A soft smile touched Danny's lips as he placed a hand on Steve's face. "You need to talk to her."

Steve closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. "Yes. I'll talk to her tonight. I promise", then kissed the tip of Danny's nose. "I love you."

"I know", Danny said, kissing his lips rapidly, "talk to her." Gently he pushed Steve away.

Stepping aside Steve watches Danny get into the Camaro and drive away. He waves, feeling kind of stupid about waving, but he already missed his family and now he had a job to do. Steeling himself up and shaking out any tension Steve headed back inside. Cath no where to be seen. He hears the water running in the kitchen. Damn he thinks. It would be easier if she was still on the couch.

Taking a deep breath he grabbed the empty bottles from the table and headed into the kitchen to help clean up. Moving silently they worked together to load the dishwasher from the ice cream sundaes they had after The Notebook, which was Grace's idea and no one can actually say no to her, especially dressed like she was.

"Steve." Catherine says calmly as she leans against the cabinets watching Steve wipe down the already clean counter.

Steve stopped what he was doing and his shoulders hunched as he bunched up the towel in his hands. He released it, turning to look at Catherine who was leaning in the doorway. “Cath?” 

"I'm not stupid Steve. I see how comfortable you two are." A soft smile touched her lips. "I thought it was me being here in Hawaii was the reason you were happier lately." 

"Cath," Steve honestly doesn't know what to say. "I'm sorry."

Crossing the kitchen she leans up and kisses his cheek. "The way you snuggled on the couch like you had done it before, like it was normal? That gave me a clue. Then I saw you kiss his nose."

Her eyes were moist and Steve didn't know what to say. He had never seen Cath cry. "I'm so sorry Cath."

"How long?" She inquired.

Steve smiled wryly. "Since I was almost lost in North Korea back in November last year. When Danny led the team to save my worthless ass."

A shocked look crossed Catherine's face. "North Korea Steve?"

He nodded tersely. "Not one of my finer moments."

"Why the hell would you invade an enemy country? Wait you did this alone didn't you?" Catherine's arms were crossed and she was upset.

"It was supposed to be a rescue mission. Instead it turned into a trap with Wo Fat." Steve's eyes shut down. He still felt guilt and shame for his part in letting Jenna convince him to go and also for losing her, for not bringing her home, basically just the whole clusterfuck that had been North Korea.

A sharp look crossed her face as Cath asked. "Danny rescued you?"

"He led the rescue. With the help of some friends, but I can't tell you specifics." Steve made that clear.

Cath nodded. "Yes, I understand. But it led to you and Danny?"

"In a way," Steve took a breath and explained….

 

"I don't give a damn what you want. Your judgment is impaired." Danny yelled.

"It's just a painkiller and some muscle relaxants. My judgment is not impaired." Steve yelled right back at Danny.

Danny Paced and waved his hands. "You jackass! You invaded a foreign country! An enemy country! Alone! With a traitor! Don't you DARE say your judgment is NOT impaired!" 

Steve watched Danny's display from his place on the couch. He was exhausted. Danny was just sucking at the last of his energy reserves. Carefully he stood making his decision. The passionate man in front of him had, in so many ways, saved his life. He eased around the coffee table and stepped in front of the pacing man. Putting his hand on Danny's shoulder the smaller man spun around. "Danno." It came out soft. Despite their differences and because of their similarities Steve knew this man was everything to him.

"What Steven? What can you possibly say to make this right?"

A tender smile crossed Steve's face. "Maybe not say." He could see the confusion in Danny's face. Slowly Steve leaned down and kissed Danny's forehead. Then he placed a gentle kiss on the tip of his nose. Danny quietly exhaled. Finally he placed a warm kiss on Danny's lips. Slowly and carefully Steve lifted his hand to Danny's cheek, keeping the other hand still on Danny's shoulder.

Danny's hands twisted in the borrowed scrubs from the hospital Steve was wearing. His lips parted and Steve's tongue invaded Danny's hot mouth to a groan when their tongues touched….

 

"Steve?" Cath was chuckling.

"Huh?"

"As sexy as it is to have two hot men making out I think I get the picture." She hugged him. "I can't say that I wasn't jealous of your friendship with him before. If I was honest with you, I was jealous. It has been years since we had such comfort with each other, such equal footing."

Steve hugged her tightly. "God Cath I am so sorry."

She chuckled ironically, "Yeah, friends with benefits."

"I never meant…"

Cath stepped out of his embrace. "No. You didn't mean." She was hurt more than angry. They had always been friends' first, lovers second. It didn't mean it didn't hurt. "Steve. I need some time. I know we've always been casual, but it still hurts knowing you and Danny have been together for almost a year and we have been together several times during that time. Even if you didn't love me, I still deserved to know."

Steve turned and began to pace. "I know. Damn I know it. At first it was causal Cath. I swear. It didn't get official until after we went on exercises in February." Pacing he didn't see her grow pale.

"Valentine's day? We went to that fund raiser and you and Danny were…?"

Stopping to look at her Steve saw her face. "No, he was still seeing Gabby at that time, too." Stepping forward Steve saw her step back. He wanted to reach out to her, but he knew all he was doing was hurting her. "After I got back from the exercises we were thrown right into a case. A couple nights later Danny was staying the night and he told me he had broken it off with Gabby, that he couldn't be that person anymore."

Cath held her hand up. "Wait. That trip? You were distant, and I thought it was because we had so little time and opposite shifts. But it was Danny wasn't it?" Steve hung his head. For the first time she showed anger. "Wasn't it?"

"Yes." He nodded. "That night I was telling you about. Where he told me he'd broken up with Gabby was the first time he told me he loved me. And I reciprocated." Steve watched her fists clench and unclench. "I'm sorry Cath, so very sorry."

"Okay. Look." She played with her hair a bit like she used to do when she was younger and nervous. "Us? We are over. I can't compete with love. I don't expect to compete with love." She headed into the living room. "I will, umm, pick up my stuff when you are at work."

"Cath…"

"No. Steve you can't have both of us. It isn't fair to either of us. So I will pack my stuff and leave your key when I get my stuff. Give me a couple of days?" She grabbed her purse. "I need to go right now. I am a little pissed and a lot hurt. I always thought we were friends first."

Steve reached for her, but she ducked out of his way. "I am so sorry Cath."

Stopping at the door she looked back at him. "You are one of my closest friends Steve and I do love you dearly, maybe it would have been easier if I didn't love you, but I do. Our friendship is still important to me. So please just give me some time to get past this." Coming back she kissed his cheek. "I need time." With that she quietly left him standing in the living room staring at the door.

After some time Steve unhurriedly went over, locked the door, and set the alarm. He was in shock still. Finishing cleaning the living room, Steve moved into the kitchen to wash the last of the glasses, tied off the trash and took it out to the garage. Turning off lights as he went, Steve grabbed his keys and phone and headed upstairs to bed. He was going to bed alone. That hadn't really been in his plans tonight. Honestly he figured him and Cath would make out some on the couch and crawl into bed and cuddle. No one cuddled quiet like Danny did, but he hadn't expected to be alone tonight. Hell the bed was made and he stood there staring at Cath's pajamas.

Making a quick decision he threw some clothes in a duffle bag and all but fled the house. He was parked outside Danny's ratty apartment of the month. "God he needs to move. This rattrap is worse than the last." Steve muttered as he got out of the Silverado.

Jogging up the steps to Danny's apartment he used his key to let himself in. "Yes?" Danny was sitting on his couch, beer in hand, watching something on TV.

"Cath broke up with me. And I wanted to cuddle. No one cuddle's like you." Steve leaned against the door and waited.

Watching Steve and slowly drinking his beer Danny went back to watching TV. Patiently Steve waited. Finally after what seemed like forever Danny looked back at him. "Can I offer you a beer?" A slow smile crossed his face.

 

Finis

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry this is so late. I went out of town and ran out of time.
> 
> MAJOR thanks to my beta Staceyk1968!!! She makes me look good. All errors are mine :)
> 
> Concrit is most welcome.


End file.
